The Huntsman's Desire
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Sequel to "A Queen's Passion"... "I was afraid to lose you," Eric admitted. "I thought you would never wake up again..." No more was he the lonely huntsman.. He was the huntsman with a heart.. and a love to protect. COMPLETE


**Apparently, you guys were dying for a sequel... So I decided to give you one! ^_^**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Snow White and the Huntsman; a round of applause is sent to the true creators/movie producers/screenwriters in acknowledgment

**The Huntsman's Desire**

"When will you return?" Snow White whispered, as she felt his arms around her.. protecting her and keeping her safe..

Eric hesitated... He did love her, truly.. Yet the righteous Queen was betrothed to William, as it should be. He could not hope to be with her. He was only a huntsman.. he was not good enough for her.

"You have to return.." Snow White's ebony tresses cascaded over her shoulders, as she slowly pushed herself up to meet his gaze. The eyes that she couldn't help but adore...

"I.." Eric did not know.. He tried to resist her beautiful eyes, staring into his with such intensity.. and passion.

Snow White kissed him on the lips. "I don't know where to turn to. If you leave..." After all what they had been through... would he leave her now? Snow White had always hoped that he wouldn't.. "What am I to you?" She asked quietly, her tone conveying sadness and curiosity mixed.

The huntsman reached up to lay a hand on her cheek; he caressed the smooth skin, which was as white as snow. "You are everything to me. I have told you."

Snow White placed her left hand unto of his. She gave him a small smile. "Then stay with me. Please." She wanted him to stay with her; she was desperate for his touch, his warmth and his comfort.. She desperately needed him to stay in her life.

"I.. I cannot do this."

Snow White replied, hotly, "Why not?"

"This.. is not fair to your betrothed."

Snow White did not want to harm anyone.. Her friend William.. he was the last person she wanted to hurt most of all. Yet her thoughts were consumed by the huntsman: he was the only one she truly cared of at the moment. She.. couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else. She.. knew he was the one for her, since he had kissed her - bringing her back to life...

"You.. you're making me choose," Snow White avoided the huntsman's watchful gaze, staring down at the fire illuminating the bedroom. "You.. expect me to return to William after what happened now? You think I can pretend to be infatuated with him? I can't do that.."

"I admit that what I have done was not right -" Was.. he feeling guilty? For making love to her?

Snow White's eyes flashed toward his own, filled with anger. "Not right? You cannot tell me that what we have shared had been.. wrong. We both loved it."

"What we have done is wrong. I have taken away your purity.. your innocence."

Snow White passionately kissed him, although it was brief.. He could still feel those lips.. as red as snow.. upon his own, when he had kissed her the first time.. When he just about lost her for good.

"Please.. please don't," Snow White muttered, grazing Eric's cheeks with her petite fingers. "I.. I love you." She couldn't take back those words, which she had once thought they were meant for William.. but instead they belonged to the huntsman.

Eric could not help but gasp, not quite expecting her declaration of love.. Who could ever love someone such as he? He had been ordered to murder her.. yet.. she still cared for him. He did care for her also... "Why?"

"I love you.. because you were there for me. You didn't care who I was, you kept me safe.. You still do. But if you leave me now.. I'd still.. love you."

She was right. Eric truly did not even care for who she was.. not yet, anyways. He did keep her safe once he knew the truth..

"It doesn't matter where we take this road. As long as you're with me, Eric."

He embraced her at that moment.. His heart yearned for her - the Queen with the golden heart.. She was the fairest throughout the land.

"I need you," Eric admitted, although a part of him was still unwilling to give into his selfish desire. He kissed her palm, not taking his brooding eyes away from hers. "But.." Snow White gently hushed him, with a finger on his lips.

"I will talk to William. He will understand." Snow White knew she would still hurt him, deeply.. But she also knew that he'd want her to be happy...

Will he.. Will William truly give up Snow White to Eric? He knew how he felt the immense and intense jealousy, as he had witnessed William with Snow White...

"Please.. please hold me," Snow White held tight to Eric, never intending to let him go again. She didn't want to lose him again.. Her heart ached too much when he had left her... She missed him too much..

Eric immediately reciprocated the hug, burying his face within her raven hair.. He breathed in her pleasing aroma - completely mesmerised by it.. He had been afraid to lose her; if he had not kissed her.. she would have been still dead..

"I was.. afraid to lose you," Eric admitted. "I thought you would never wake up again."

"It was a good thing that you kissed me then," Snow White smiled, before kissing her huntsman on the lips.

"You.. knew?"

Snow White bit her lip. "Somehow.. I think I have always known. But it does not matter now. We have each other."

It was true.. Eric knew he could not leave her.. She loved him. He loved her...

No more was he the lonely huntsman.. He was now the huntsman with a heart.. and a love to protect.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you really enjoyed this one-shot! I know it's been like two months since I put the first one up.. but still. ^_^**

**Please leave a review - I'd really like to know what you think ;)**


End file.
